


With You

by eeveev



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom and Robin Are a Couple of Demis Who Love Each Other Very Much, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, This is basically how my first playthrough went
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveev/pseuds/eeveev
Summary: Chrom has never understood romance. So when one of his Shepherds asks him on a date, he is forced to confront his own feelings on the subject. What do love and romance mean for him?





	With You

Chrom could tell Sumia liked him. He wasn’t completely oblivious, despite what Lissa and Frederick and Robin and well … everyone seemed to believe.

“Hello, Captain,” Sumia said, sitting down next to him at the dining table. “How are you today?”

“I’m doing well, Sumia,” he answered. “How are you?”

“I’m great!” she said, beaming. “Thanks for asking.”

“Do have any plans for the day off?”

Sumia lit up. “Oh, I was hoping you’d ask! I heard that there was a festival in town tonight, and a couple of us were planning on going. There should be lots of good food and music. Would you like to join us?”

Chrom didn’t mind the attention. Sumia was a good friend, and he was flattered that she thought so highly of him … but how did one react to a friend who so obviously wanted to be something more?

His only answer was that he didn’t. Chrom acted like he didn’t notice when someone treated him differently, that every member of the Shepherds viewed him in the same way: as a leader, a comrade, and, hopefully, a friend. So he sat and smiled and laughed with Sumia as he would with his sisters or any of his friends, because that’s what she was to him.

“That sounds wonderful. I’d love to,” he said.

“Great! We’ll leave just before sundown. See you tonight!” Sumia ran off, glancing over her shoulder to smile back at him.

“See you!” he called after her.

There was a part of Chrom that felt he could love Sumia, that he would be happy to spend his days with her. But when he saw the way she looked at him, he didn’t know if he was capable of reciprocating that kind of feeling towards her. Or anyone, for that matter.

Everyone talked about love like it was something so easy, but it wasn’t for Chrom. He thought he had felt the sparks of romance a few times in the past, but they were short-lived and had never stirred up the intense fiery passion worthy of books and ballads that seemed to occur in most everyone else.

Lissa, who had been sitting next to Chrom, leaned over to him, smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. “Someone’s got a date,” she sang.

Chrom sighed. “It’s not a date,” he said.

Lissa laughed. “Yeah, it kind of is.”

Chrom’s eyebrows furrowed and he started looking around the mess hall, partly because he wanted to change the subject and partly because he noticed something. Or rather, the absence of someone.

“Where’s Robin?” he asked.

“Uhh …” Lissa looked around the room as well. “Probably still in the map room. She seemed very intent on figuring out a strategy for the next battle before anything else.”

“She didn’t come in for lunch?”

“Not that I saw.”

“Hmm.” Chrom left the dining room and marched down the hall until he arrived at the map room. He knocked on the door.

Nothing.

He knocked again, a little louder.

Still nothing.

He cracked open the door. “Robin?” he said, poking his head inside.

Robin was hunched over a sprawling map that covered the entire table. She drew her finger across the map, muttering to herself.

“Leaving now and attacking Gangrel’s army from the west is our best chance of cutting them off before they get any closer to the capital,” she said. She pressed her lips into a line and tapped the table furiously, clearly not satisfied with that strategy.

Chrom stepped fully into the room and waved. “Robin?”

“... but then we run the risk of catching them in an area where they have the advantage. But it’s not like we can just _wait_ for them to show up where we want them to,” she said with a scowl.

Chrom blinked. She hadn’t noticed him at all. He chuckled and made his way around the table until he was next to her.

“Robin,” he said.

She yelped and jumped back in surprise. “Chrom! What the—when did … Um, hi.”

Chrom’s eyes widened. “Ah! Sorry!” He found himself practically shouting as well. “I-I didn’t mean to startle you. I just—uh …”

“No, no, you’re fine. I didn’t see you.” She exhaled and looked back up at him with a chuckle. “Did you need me for something?”

“No, I just noticed you didn’t come to lunch. Have you eaten?”

Had he blinked, Chrom would have missed Robin’s eyes flick down and away from him. “Yeah.”

Chrom raised an eyebrow. “In the last couple hours?”

She cast him a challenging look. “No, but we are in the middle of the war and I need to figure out—”

“No buts,” Chrom said. “You need to eat. The war can wait.”

She frowned at him. “I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work that way.”

“Well, we can’t win a war if our tactician faints of hunger.”

“A fair point,” she said. “And I promise I’ll get lunch the moment I’m done figuring this out.” She pinched her thumb and forefinger together. “I’m _this_ close, Chrom. _This_ close.”

“And your maps and strategies will be waiting for you when you get back,” Chrom said, walking around behind her and giving her a gentle nudge towards the door.

Robin gave one last longing look to the map. “Fine,” she said, tearing her eyes away. “But if I’m not ready for our next battle, that’s on you.”

Chrom laughed. “Deal.”


End file.
